


Old and Married

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, Hobbits, Minor Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Relationship(s), Present Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Old and Married

Rosie can't travel much since the children started arriving; she sometimes wishes she'd gone visiting more in her early marriage. With two children, let alone three or four, she never can leave without bringing all her home with her. Most of the time she wouldn't have it any other way, but she feels that, more and more, she's Mistress Rose now and not the Rosie she used to be.

She feels it more than ever the winter night when Sam's gone to Hardbottle and Marigold and Tom are staying over, to help. There's knock on the door when they've just got the last of the children to bed, and it's Pervinca Took of all people, wrapped in shawls and her travelling coat, snow-covered from head to foot, grinning like it's May Day. They warm her up soon enough with tea and dry blankets, and it turns out she's come all the way from Tookland in a week, through the early snows, because she's grown tired of walls and wanted a bit of adventure. Rosie shakes her head to hear Vinca's off to Buckland next. She can still remember the time she almost ran away with Pervinca on a trip much like this one. She only offered her a place in her bed then; this time, it will just be a guestroom, for Rosie's a good wife.

But she begins to smile as she listens, and then to laugh, and it doesn't seem like youth was so long ago after all.


End file.
